After It All
by CelestialDarkness
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! A fic written to the song 'Slide', by the Goo Goo Dolls. Very much RikkuGippal, and very sweet, although it seems angsty in the beginning A story of following your insticts and throwing caution to the wind! Read and Review, please.
1. Intro to it all

Yes, after disappearing for over a year, Celestial D has returned!!! This is a songfic I'm writing- tis a bit sappy, but overall I love the concept. Yes, it's Rikku/Gippal… of course. I heart Gippal with a mad crazy passion. Story's written in alternating p.o.v's, my specialty in writing, heh. Moving on- So, Read and Review, and I'll say this- the more reviews I get, the more insinuative I have to write! Mwah ha!!! What now!!! cough erm… righty-o, then… ANYWAY!! On with the fic-ness!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing at all. I just have a mad obsession with it all … a healthy obsession, mind you … shifty eyes Don't look at me like that. And I don't own the song lyrics for 'Slide', neither. The Goo Goo Dolls do. I wish I could own John Rzeznik, though…. Oh man. Hehe.

* * *

-After it all-

_A fic written to 'Slide' by the Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

-_Intro­_-

**-Rikku-**

He's looking over here at me again.

Why can't he just come over and say hi? It's not like we don't know each other or anything.

I bet he's _scared_.

Hehe, he'd love me saying that to him. I can hear him now- '_What? Me, scared? You got it all wrong, Cid's girl. All wrong. I'm never scared._' Pfft. I know better than that. He forgets that I know him better than he knows himself … should that scare me? I think it should, but it doesn't. Because I … a part of me still loves him, still wishes things could be like they used to … well, you know, without the fighting and stuff. But I could never admit that to him, and _besides_, he's the one who broke it off to begin with. He's the one who broke my heart.

_Remember, Rikku! Remember how he hurt you!!!_

Yeah, I remember all right. I remember sitting on my balcony, his arm around me as he would kiss my forehead softly and whisper '_E muja oui_' over and over.

I've decided- Guys are crap, and he never loved me. Not nearly as much as I loved him.

I can forget about him, I can. _If he'd just stop STARING at me like that_ …

Oh no.

He's coming over here.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, what am I gonna say? What am I gonna do?

_Get a grip, Rikku. He's different now- you all aren't together anymore!!!_

And yet…

As he walks over, that confident sway to his body, that ever constant smirk set upon his lips, my body turns to mush, and I'm once again that giggly 15-year-old who didn't know nothin' about nothin'.

And as I look into his eyes … correction- eye, I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and my body clench in lower places. I can't help it.

_Damn you, Gippal, for making me feel this way. Just cut the wounds deeper. Go ahead; see how much I'll bleed. You'll find it entertaining- you always did. Let's see how far we can push her until she won't talk to me for a week. Damn it, Gippal._

"Hey there, Cid's girl."

………

Damn it.

* * *

'_E muja oui_'- I love you

Well, there ya go! First chappie, whaddya think? It's _actually_ just the intro, not the first chappie. But we'll call it the first chappie for confusions' sake, hee hee . I'll try and get the next part up soon, and that's where the song will start coming in!! Tell me whatcha think!!! REVIEW!!!! Yay. Alrighty. Til next we meet-

Celestial Darkness


	2. Where ya goin', Cid's Girl?

Back again!! This must be one of the fastest updates I've done in a LONG while … considering the fact that, well, I still have fics from 3 years ago that aren't done … hmph ANYWAY … So yeah, this is the first chapter, and the song comes in now. Although the song only comes in during specific parts, and Rikku and Gippal each have their own special parts- so if you see lyrics during Rikku's part and not Gippal's, it's supposed to be that way, kay? I'm a little confused about where I want to go with this, cause I have a couple different ideas about a plot. I know!!! I'll make the other another fic hehe. But anyways, back to THIS fic, I did a little bit of backtracking- this explains what was happening while Rikku was thinking in the intro. So, moving on, yeah … here we go!!

Disclaimer- Me no own FFX-2 or any of the characters … because if I owned Gippal, I might possibly DIE from lusting after his body. I'm serious. He's a very sexy piece of male, he is.

A/N- THANKIE for those who reviewed!!! This chappie is for you guys!!!

-After it all-

_A fic written to 'Slide' by the Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

-_Chapter One: Where ya goin', Cid's Girl?-_

-**Rikku­**-

It's been exactly one year since Vegnagun was defeated, and now I'm eighteen. Woo hoo.

Sorry, I do that sometimes …

Anyway, yeah, so it's been a year since we defeated Vegnagun, and Yunie decided to have this big celebration thing- and of course, being _High Summoner_ Yunie and all, she got to have it. So she made me dress up … and I hate dressing up. Although, I have to admit, it was a _nice _dress … if there is such a thing as _nice_ dresses. Skirts are fine, but I absolutely HATE dresses.

Speaking of the dress- Yunie forced me into this halter-topped green shiny minidress thingy, and then made me wear these black gloves that came all the way up to my armpits, _and _she made me wear these thigh high black boots … and they have _heels_. I don't know what Yunie was thinking, but I so cannot even _walk_ in these things. Then she did my hair different!!! She made me wear it down, with only three braids on each side that are pulled back behind my head and tied, and then she pulled out some of my hair so that it falls in my face. The hair is the _only_ good thing about this outfit, I'm telling you. See, Yunie and Paine got to wear _long_ dresses, and they looked about as comfortable as they could be … even Paine, who is the least likely person you'd ever see in dressy clothes. But no, they all sat, looking completely at ease. It made me want to punch something. Badly.

So I'm sitting there, at this big round table, with Paine on my left sitting next to Baralai, and Yunie on my right, sitting next to Tidus. And no, the symbolism was _so_ not lost on me.

And as I'm sitting there, feeling completely and totally out of place, I look over to the other side of this massive meeting room in the temple at Bevelle … and guess who I see.

Gippal, dra zylgycc.

He's standing there talking to Nooj and Leblanc, but he keeps looking at _me_. I wonder what _that's_ about. He'd probably deny it if I confronted him. Yeah, that sounds like a Gippal thing to do.

And then he decided to come and join us. Oh, joy.

He looked me straight in the eyes, knowing full and well the effect he had on me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared at him, feeling things I didn't want to feel.

"Hey there, Cid's girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Um, I have a name!!!"

"Course ya do, Princess," he said, smirking.

That smirk was formed to annoy me, I know it was. Now he was just _begging_ to get his arse kicked.

"Crid ib, Gippal," I shot back, feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Oh, that hurts," he replied, his smirk forcing into a smile that made me glad I was sitting down- I felt my knees go weak.

_Oohhh … I hate him sometimes. Specially now. _

I got up from the table, and walked away. Very mature of me, I must say, because what I truly wanted to do is too violent to be put into words.

"Where ya goin', Cid's girl?" he asked, and followed me. I rolled my eyes and walked faster, but he kept up with me.

"Ku yfyw, Gippal!" I yelled, and ran … which was a really, _really_ bad idea … because I sort of … well … _accidentally_ didn't see the stairs going down in front of me … and after much tumbling and a moment of dizziness,the next thing I knew I was staring at the sky, unable to move.

_Stupid boots. Stupid heels. Stupid Yunie … argh! Stupid Gippal!!!_

"Princess? You ok?" he asked me, and I could hear the amusement in his voice. He thought it was funny as hell, I bet.

"I'm _fine_!!! Just _leave me alone_!!!" I said, and tried to get up. Problem was, none of my limbs would move, which sort of stopped that thought. I whimpered, but stopped quickly. Gippal'd never let me live it down if I cried in front of him. But _damn_, it hurt.

And then he sighed. _Gippal_ sighed. I didn't even know he could do that.

Then he picked me up, cradling me in his arms … and I screamed.

"FRYD!!! FRYD YNA OUI TUEHK??? BID SA TUFH!!! GIPPAL!!!!!"

"Drec ec fryd E kad vun dnoehk du ramb oui? Tysh ED, Rikku! Lyms tufh! CRID IB!!!!"

I pounded on his arms and screamed as loud as I could. Everyone was staring, but I don't know if it was because of the screaming or because my tiny dress had slid up my hips, exposing my panties to the world. I quickly tired and whimpered again, giving up, and I buried my face into his warm, muscled chest, which obviously surprised him.

"Pfft … _fusah_ …" he whispered, shaking his head. I felt so numb, and I didn't know why. All I did was slip! I couldn't be hurt that bad, could I?

Only after that thought did I feel the world tilt, and a dark blackness consumed my vision, my thoughts, my all.

* * *

-**Gippal**-

I lay Rikku down on the bed inside her guest room, laughing silently.

_Only Rikku could defeat Sin, but then pass out from slipping in a pair of heels_.

Although I tried to play it off lightly, I knew she was hurt. Rikku was a tough girl, and she didn't normally pass out, even when she was in really, _really_ bad shape. I sat down beside her, and saw that her hair was in complete disarray, covering most of her face. I moved it away, well … cause … ya know, she needs to breathe and all, and then felt a completely random urge as I looked at her still form, her lips still in that classic pout of hers.

_I wanted to kiss her._

NO. Not happening. I don't have feelings for her anymore, remember?

………

Yeah, so maybe that's a lie.

Unbeknownst to Cid's little girl there, I broke it off because I was scared. _I was scared_. I saw what Sin did during Operation Mi'ihen, and was scared out of my ass. Not that I'd admit it out loud, of course. Rikku'd give me hell about it for forever. Not that I wouldn't deserve it. I had been such an _ass_ to break it off with her … but I had to get out of the way of Sin, for a while, at least. And, at the time, I thought I would just … I seriously considered just taking my gun and shooting myself in the head. I was tired of it, tired of Sin, tired of Yevon. But as I stood there on that dingy boat I had left on, I thought of her. I thought of how she would feel … at first, I thought she'd be happy, considering I had just broken her heart in a million pieces. I don't think she realized that by doing what I did I shattered mine, too. I still loved the girl, loved her with everything I had. I felt like that would be the best thing to do. And then, I realized that I sounded like Nooj- Which made me drop the gun and sit down. I had planned my own death, gone looking for it … borrowed the alias 'Deathseeker', if you will. Then I realized that I didn't want to die … not here, not now. And … I really didn't want to leave Rikku. Not yet. I then decided to go back, and to find some way to keep myself busy, something that could keep me away from Sin, and from Rikku.

It was then I decided to form the Machine Faction.

It wasn't called that yet, of course, but I realized that it was the best I could do to keep myself safe, occupied, and pleasantly distant.

I was a damn coward- that's what I was.

I realize now how many things I gave up then. In essence, I also gave up Rikku. I thought that by killing myself, I could get away cleanly. I wouldn't have to face her.

Just remembering these things makes me want to beat the shit out of myself.

And so I sat there, looking down at the beautiful girl that I gave up, with an amazing personality and an attitude to rival mine … and I gave into my urges.

I leaned down, and laid a gentle kiss upon her lips, caressing the side of her face with my fingertips. I then kissed her again, a little harder this time, hoping to wake her, and yet not wanting to.

I pulled away, a feeling inside that I thought I'd never have again. That warm, fuzzy feeling of contentment, of finding your place, of feeling wanted.

But I knew … she didn't want me. Not after the pain I put her through.

* * *

_Could you whisper in my ear_

_The things you wanna feel?_

_I'll give you anything_

_To feel it coming_

* * *

-**Rikku**-

I was dreaming.

I passed out, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming.

But, if it's a dream, then why does it feel so real?

I can hear Gippal; feel his lips pressed against my ear, whispering sweet nothings in Al Bhed. His warm breath tickling the back of my neck as he nuzzled his cheek against me.

This _has _to be a dream. Gippal would _never, EVER_ do that.

Then I felt his lips against mine.

A DREAM. A DREAM. A DREAM.

This is _so _totally my dream right now … why am I dreaming of kissing Gippal?

Why am I dreaming of him at all?

What is _wrong _with me? I'm obviously not thinking straight. I don't _like_ Gippal, so therefore I _should NOT _be having dreams of kissing him!!!

Wait … that's a lie. I do like Gippal, the nice, sweet side he had, anyway. Oh, and I like his body. That's definitely my personal aphrodisiac. But I thought I had gotten rid of those fluttery feelings for him, after he hurt me like he did … I guess I hadn't, not quite yet.

But I don't like this dream, because I don't understand it.

Wait.

If I'm dreaming, then how do I know I'm dreaming?!

* * *

'_Dra zylgycc_'- the jackass

'_Crid ib'_- shut up

'_Ku yfyw_'- go away

'_FRYD!!! FRYD YNA OUI TUEHK??? BID SA TUFH!!! GIPPAL!!!!!_'- WHAT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? PUT ME DOWN!!! GIPPAL!!!!!

'_Drec ec fryd E kad vun dnoehk du ramb oui? Tysh ED, Rikku!__Lyms tufh! CRID IB!!!!_'- This is what I get for trying to help you? Damn IT, Rikku? Calm down! SHUT UP!!!!

'_Fusah_'- women

* * *

__

NYAH HAHAAAAA!!!! Sort of cliffie, sort of…. (). Well, ya know. So, yeah, Rikku's dreaming, sort of. I think … or IS she??? Mwahahaha … review, and I will get the next chappie up quickly!!! I still need to finish the story though -.-(). I will, someday. Hopefully soon XD. Alrighty, bye for now!! REVIEW!!!!!!

Celestial D


	3. Don't Cross The Line

Alrighty, alrighty! Yet another chappie!!! I'm actually doing good with updating this thing!! YAY!!! Okay, read on already. REVIEWWWWWW!!! -sniff-

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the story idea. That's all mine. YAY! Something to call mine own!! -huggles story idea-  
  
-story idea runs away-  
  
... or not. And I don't own Gippal's random Super Trooper quote. Broken Lizard owns that. lol... it was appropriate...  
  
A/N- Thanks to my reviewers!!! I may not have many, but every one counts, and every single one makes me want to write more. This is, again, for you guys!!

* * *

-After It All-  
  
_A fic written to 'Slide' by the Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

_-Chapter Two: Don't Cross The Line-___

* * *

_Do you wake up on your own  
  
And wonder where you are  
  
You live with all your faults_

* * *

-**Gippal**-  
  
There must be something wrong with me too.   
  
I can't stop staring at her!! Or kissing her, or having the urge to kiss her, or wanting to kiss her, or wanting to see if her bra matched the underwear that was so aptly revealed, or wanting to see if she was even wearing a bra, or wanting to pull all of her clothes off and jump her right there.  
  
This is insane. I've gone off the deep end, finally. I'm insane, and this is a dream. A dream. A dream.  
  
It can't be a dream. I can still taste her on my lips- a hint of sand and a touch of cherry. She always did like cherry-flavored lip gloss.  
  
_WHAT AM I SAYING!?! WHAT AM I DOING?!?! FRYD?!? TYSH ED!!!_  
  
Oh man, this is _Rikku_. Think about what you're doing, Gippal. This is _Cid's girl_.  
  
And instead of the reaction I thought I was gonna have, I smiled.  
  
_What is wrong with me?_  
  
I then got up, shaking my head. I wasn't doing this. I wasn't making moves on Cid's girl. _Especially_ when she was unconscious. But I couldn't help notice that my eyes seemed to linger on her body, the slow swell of her breasts, tight against the fabric of her tiny dress …  
  
_Bad Gippal. VERY bad Gippal._  
  
No way could I lose control now. I never, ever once tried _anything _that wasn't somewhat innocent with Rikku, because I knew her father would have my ass if we did something and he found out. Hell, he never even knew we were together, as far as I know. We never bothered to tell him … he thought we were just friends.  
  
Just friends … heh. You could say that.  
  
I shook my head again, and walked out of the room after stealing one more glance.   
  
_Damn it, Rikku, what have you done to me._

* * *

_I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide  
  
Yeah, we're gonna let it slide_

* * *

-**Rikku**-  
  
When I could finally open my eyes, all I saw was a white ceiling, and instantly I freaked out  
  
_Where am I?????_  
  
I sat up slightly, looking around the room.   
  
_Oh, it's okay. It's my room, it's all good._  
  
I sighed, and then remembered why I was here, in a bed, hardly able to move.  
  
_Damn it!!! Damn boots. How hard did I fall?_  
  
Then I noticed something.  
  
Gippal wasn't there … and something inside me pained a little. A small part of me had hoped he would be there with me. But hey, that's me and my wishful thinking, ya know? Gippal, have _compassion_? Not in this lifetime, buddy.  
  
Not ever, really.  
  
_I really need to stop lying to myself._  
  
Okay, so yes, Gippal _can_ feel compassion, it's just he's not very _good_ at it. Didn't change the fact that I was pissed that he wasn't there.  
  
Speak of the devil. Guess who just walked in.

* * *

_Don't you love the life you killed  
  
The Priest is on the phone  
  
Your father hit the wall  
  
Your ma disowned you  
  
Don't supposed I'll ever know  
  
What it means to be a man  
  
Something I can't change  
  
I'll live around it_

* * *

-**Gippal**-   
  
As I walked back into the room to check on Rikku, I got an eyeful of daggers from the Princess in question.  
  
"Gippal? Where were you?" she asked, her tone much softer than her look.  
  
I lowered my eyes, trying to avoid the question, but she knew me too well.  
  
"Don't avoid the question, Gippal. _Frana fana oui_?"  
  
"I went out for a little walk. That okay with you, Princess?"  
  
"The name's Rikku."  
  
I smiled at that. She always corrected me, even though the title was _always_ appropriate.  
  
"I see you're feeling better."  
  
"And I see you're feeling arrogant, as usual. Am I okay?"  
  
_You're okay, alright. You're a knockout._  
  
No. Not saying that out loud. Not even going there.  
  
"Well, seeing as you're awake, I'd say so."  
  
"Ya know, you could stop being a smartass every once in a while, Gippal."  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Why? It's so much fun, especially when I'm teasing you. You always take it so offensively, and it's hilarious."  
  
"Oh, so now that's all I'm good for, hmm? A laugh?"  
  
_I am not going to answer that question. I am NOT going to answer that question. Damn it, Gippal, get a grip! STOP thinking about Rikku naked!_  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify myself with a response to that."  
  
Once again, she threw those dagger eyes at me- I'm sure she meant them to be threatening, but to me they looked downright sexy. Or maybe I was just in a horny mood and had a one-track mind. Yeah, that was it.  
  
"Baralai said everyone was worried about you," I said, after the silence had lingered for a few moments.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Just a couple of hours."  
  
At that her eyes widened. She threw herself back onto the bed, curling up into a little a ball as she could manage with her stiff body. She made a primal sort of noise, and sighed loudly.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Daddy was supposed to get some machina parts from me earlier."  
  
"Oh yeah, Cid. Don't worry, I gave 'em to him. Although he kind of hit the wall when he heard that I had been watching you in the room alone."  
  
At that, she blushed scarlet, and I had a sudden thought that maybe she _hadn't_ been out the whole time.  
  
She sat up, shaking her head, and then looked up at me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gippal, I didn't think he's react like that."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that. Rikku, apologizing. It wasn't something she did often.   
  
"No problem, Princess."  
  
Then she sighed.  
  
"Gippal, you know I hate being called that, so why do you do it so often?"  
  
"Cause it bugs you so much."  
  
"UGH!! I do NOT understand your logic at all, oui pek sayhea!"  
  
"You're not supposed to. By the way, your _mommy_ was soooo worried about her little baby girl," I joked, talking about Nhadala- she had been, for the past year, trying to help Cid with Rikku.   
  
But by the look on her face, I knew I had crossed the line and said something I was going to majorly regret.   
  
And a second after she threw me that painful look, she started crying. And I don't mean, soft, no tears crying- I mean full out, wailing, _sobbing_ crying, which made me feel like an absolute piece of _shit_. I didn't even think about the fact that Rikku was touchy about her Ma this week- two days before had been the day she had left her family- just walked out and had never been seen again, when Rikku was 6 years old. I remember, because I was the one who held Rikku when she cried. Her brothers weren't strong enough to handle it, and Cid fell apart for a while. And, being her friend already, it was the least I could do. I swear, I'm never gonna learn when to shut my mouth. She must think I'm a complete asshole. And she's right- I need to grow up … sad thing is, I don't think I can, cause part of me likes the cocky son of a bitch I've turned out to be.

* * *

_'FRYD?!?'_- WHAT?!?

_'TYSH ED!!!_'- DAMN IT!!!

_'Frana fana oui_?'- where were you?

_'Oui pek sayhea_!'- you big meanie!

Alrighty!! Whaddya think!!! I'm gonna get to writing the (technically) third chappie!! Hope ya'll enjoyed this one I'm gonna get to work -jams to song from songfic- YEA!!!!  
  
Celestial D 


End file.
